A Christmas in Konaha
by KibaxNarulover
Summary: when a certain blond gets a little cold, he goes on a search to find his missing blanket, but is that all he will find? This was supposed to be uploaded on Christmas morning, but my computer failed, so don't be mad. Just read and enjoy!


**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I have tons of homework. But for now, please enjoy this one shot I had in my files. I didn't know I had it but when I was searching for ideas, it came up. For you guys who really like Naruto and really like Christmas, here you go. This is a special one- shot as my Christmas gift to you. Now, don't fret as it may be long, for this is my first one- shot. I hope it can make your day brighter than it did mine, because it took almost 5 hours of thinking and typing to make this. (I mark down how long it takes to complete each story.) That means YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Kyubb****i is speaking inside Naruto and it's extremely cold in Konaha. This calls for a certain jinchuriki to get warmth, obviously more ways than one. ;) ;) ;)**

**A Christmas in Konaha**

* * *

The snow blew through the village like the leaves rustling in the trees, but there were no leaves in winter. the only building that wasn't lit up with lights was Naruto's house. "Uh, why won't Tsunade give me any missions Kyubbi?"

**"Maybe because it's snowing and the only missions available are helping people find lost pets."**

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that."

**"Naruto, I believe after your run- in with the last cat, everyone in the village knows you can't do those missions. Besides the winter is almost over. You have food, so just wait till the snow thaws enough so you can blow off some steam training your ass off."**

"Ok, hey where did I put that wool blanket, it's freezing in here."

**"I don't know exactly. Oh wait, maybe it's under the couch."**

"Your wrong it's not there."

**"How did you lose something in a house this small. I mean even I can see the empty ramen cups thrown in the cupboards."**

"Well, where else could it be?"

**"It could be at Kiba's house when you stuck his present in his stocking and got caught by Tsume."**

"Ouch. That woman can throw a pan. Also, remind me next year when Sakura throws her annual "SECRET SANTA" gifting, to go first."

**"Ok. How in the world did you get Kiba anyway?"**

"I think Sakura rigged it for us to get each other."

**"Why?"**

"Remember when she started that thing about me and Kiba dating?"

**"Yeah."**

"She, the rest of the rookie nine, and team guy are still on it."

**"Is that why you try to avoid Kiba as much as possible?"**

"Yes."

**"So let's look over at Kiba's house."**

"Alright. Don't talk while were over there."

**"Got it."**

* * *

**10 minutes later**

After bounding over rooftops, Naruto finally arrived at the Inuzuka residence. Kiba jumped out from behind a bush that Naruto was standing in front of and screamed

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Fuck, holy shit Kiba you scared the shit out of me!"

"Hahaha, I know. That's kinda why I did it."

"Shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then that's too bad."

"Fine"

"Can we go in, it's freezing out here."

"Ok, come on in, my mom's not home so just sit on the couch."

"Hey Kiba."

"Yeah Naruto."

"Did you happen to find a really soft blanket anywhere in the house."

"Maybe, what did it look like?"

"Uhhh, it was an orange blanket with black trimming and had a bright red fox in the middle."

"Hold up! I think I know what your talking about. Come up to my room."

"Ok, lead the way dog- breath."

"Shut up, fox- face. At first I thought you were just kidding around but is this what your looking for?"

"Oh my gosh. Yes! Your a life saver Kiba." Naruto came in for a hug, but Kiba, caught off guard by the way of affection from the blond, threw up his arms and smacked the door shut, locking them from the inside out.

"What was that Naruto, I mean I know Sakura wants us to be a thing, and I know we like to mess with her in thinking we are, but this is taking it a little to far."

"Sorry, I really needed this because my house is freezing."

"Alright, well let's get out of here." Kiba tried the door, unknowing that it was locked, and was frustrated. "WHY WON"T THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN!"

"I guess you accidently shut the door when it was locked. How about the windows."

"Nope, my windows are cracked and they don't close or open."

"Great, so were stuck in here until your mom get's back."

"Wait, what if I-"

"What?"

"I left my phone on the couch."

"What about Akamaru?"

"He's with my mom. Where's your phone?"

"Left it at my house."

"Great, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"All I came over for was to pick up my blanket and stay by myself for Christmas. 'Now I'm locked in a freezing cold room with a person who doesn't want anything to do with me. This is the worst Christmas ever!'

"Wait, you were going to stay by yourself this Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell any of us when we were all headed home yesterday after the guys all met."

"Because then you'd all feel sorry for me and I hate that."

"Does any of the girls know you were going to stay by yourself?"

"Only Sakura."

"Then why didn't you go to her house?"

"Her mom doesn't like me that much."

"Oh, ok. Well since your here, would you like to stay with me and my family this Christmas."

"What, no! I-I could never do that to you."

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"Well, if you say so."

"Awesome, now we just have to wait an hour for my mom to get back."

"That's so long."

"That's what she said."

"Kiba!"

"What you started it, I just finished the statement. Now go see if the weather is letting up any."

"Why?"

"I have an idea."

"Really. You have an idea. Hahahaha."

"I'm serious Naruto."

"Fine."

"How is it?"

"It's not as cold, and the window is pretty warm."

"Great."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just turn around."

"Ok."

"Now close your eyes and cover your ears. Whatever you do don't turn around until I touch your shoulder."

"I'm scared about what your going to do."

"Don't worry, it may help."

"May!"

"It's not exact, but I'm going to cut my arm and let the blood drip on the snow, so my mom can come back, thinking I'm in danger."

"Then why do I have to cover my ears?"

"My arms are sensitive and I'm going to scream."

"Ok, do it."

"Alright, here we go! Ahhhhhhh!" Kiba slashed his arm with a broken kunai under his bed, screamed and let the blood drip to the snow below.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No your not, that's a deep cut. Give me your arm."

"Why?"

"I'm going to heal you using my chakra." Kiba let Naruto take his arm and rest his palms upon the wound. "This may sting a little, but please don't scream. This already sets up a chakra flare to the nearby shinobi and I don't need them to freak out any more than they have to."

"Haha." As Kiba started laughing, Naruto poured his chakra into the wound and it started closing up. After all was done, the once devastating gash turned into a small cut.

"There, all done." Naruto wiped off the sweat on his forehead and laid on the floor."

"Thanks."

"It was nothing."

"It doesn't look like it was nothing, your almost wheezing."

"I just need to practice it more."

"By the way, who taught you how to do that?"

"Sakura."

"She did?"

"Yeah." Naruto got up and sat next to Kiba on the bed. "We were just talking and she noticed one of my cuts just healing on it's own, you know from Kyubbi, and she said that maybe I could use that to heal others. She showed me how to do it and I just started practicing."

"That's cool."

"I guess."

"What! You not only heal about ten times faster than anybody, but now you can share that with others. You should show Tsunade when we get out of here."

"Really!" Naruto scoot over closer to Kiba so they were inches apart, and looked up at him with admirable eyes. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"No, I'm not cut out for that stuff. I'm an Inuzuka and we do things our own way."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Whatever we feel like doing."

"Wow Kiba."

"Shut up." Kiba blushed but then both teens sat up at the sound of a worried woman.

"Kiba, are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'm upstairs!" Kiba yelled so his mother, Tsume, could hear him. He turned towards Naruto and said, "Told you it would work."

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Are you sure your alright? I was coming back from the store when I smelled your blood and a chakra level shot up. Akamaru and I rushed over here as fast as we could."

"Yeah, I'm just locked in my room and the windows are to small to fit through."

"Ok, I'm coming." Tsume came upstairs, unlocked the door, and swung it open. "Who is he?" Tsume pointed at Naruto with a quizzical face.

"His name is Naruto, he's just a friend."

"Yeah, of course he is."

"What? Oh, he came over to grab his blanket that he left here."

"Wait. Are you the kid I found sneaking around in my house the other day?"

"Yes."

"Why were you here?"

"I was delivering Kiba's surprise Christmas present."

"Why did you give him a gift, do you like him?" At this point, Kiba and Naruto were blushing, so Kiba butted in and finished the conversation.

"He got me a gift because of this thing we do every year with the rest of the rookie nine and team guy. We pull names out of a hat and we have to buy an appropriate present for that person. Naruto and I have to buy something for each other. Besides, even if he did like me, I wouldn't be surprised. I have excellent body tone and shape.

"Shut up Kiba." Tsume grabbed a tennis racket off the wall and smacked Kiba in the head, resulting in a broken tennis racket.

"Oww. Mommmm!"

"I need to talk to you about the dinner tonight, come here. Naruto it was nice meeting you."

"Mom, about tonight." Kiba looked back at Naruto who had his head down and was walking towards the door, and immediately felt that he needed to keep him safe.

"Yes Kiba."

"I was wondering if maybe Naruto could stay tonight, eat with us, and sleep over." Naruto looked at Kiba who gave him a thumbs- up.

"What, Why?"

"I'll explain later, but please let him stay for a couple nights. He can sleep in my room and I promise he won't destroy anything."

"Well I guess. However, I do want to hear, from both of you, why he should stay. Right after you go get his clothes."

"Thanks mom." Kiba gave his mom a hug and ran to the door with Naruto. "Be back soon. His apartment is on the other side of the village."

"Ok, bye." Kiba and Naruto walked out the door and Kiba turned to close the door, but was jumped by Naruto.

"Thank you so much Kiba. I promise I won't break anything."

"That can be wrong."

"How."

"You're going to break my chest."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey, at least I got you a place to stay for the holidays."

"Yeah about that." Naruto punched Kiba in the chest at full force.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"For saying that I like you."

"It was a possibility."

"Why, because you like me?"

"Wha- No!" Kiba blushed and Naruto helped him up out of the snow.

"Come on, we have to get my clothes."

"Alright, I'll race you there."

"Ok. ready, GOOO!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Deal with it."

* * *

**At Naruto's house**

"Naruto, that wasn't fair, you got a head start and used Kyubbi's chakra."

"No I used my abilities, just like how you used you nose to divert me to Ichiraku's."

"It was a simple thing called, Divert Naruto's attention."

"Meanie." Naruto stuck out his tongue at Kiba.

"It doesn't matter you still won, so can we go inside."

"Yeah come on in."

"Ok, grab your clothes so we can get ready at my place."

"Alright." Naruto immediately went and packed all his clothes, and some cupped ramen.

"Your bringing all of that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh nothing, just a question. Why exactly are you bringing all that ramen?"

"Just in case I don't like what you guys are cooking."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, but would advise you to put that back."

"Judging by the look on your face I'm going to do what you ask." When Naruto unpacked the ramen back into the cupboard, Kiba sighed.

"Alright let's go Naruto."

"Lead the way back, I forgot."

"You're such a child. Come on."

* * *

**Back at Kiba's** **house**

* * *

"Ready to start the party Naruto?"

"What party?"

"Never mind." Kiba looked around and his face cringed. "Hana I know your scent anywhere, you can come out now." A tall girl with the same red triangles as the rest of the Inuzuka family.

"Aww, come on Kiba, it's no fun to scare you anymore." Hana pouted and turned towards Naruto. "Who's this, your boyfriend?" Hana snickered to her own comment. To Naruto, it didn't seem mean, as much as it was a sign of sisterly affection, something Naruto has never had before. Kiba's face was flushed.

"What, no! He's just a friend."

"Oh, so does your friend have a name?" She looked at Naruto with a questioning face. "Hello, is anybody there?"

"Ummm, yeah. My name is Naruto."

"Well hello Naruto, my name is Hana. I'm Kiba's older sister, nice to meet you." Kiba was standing off to the side looking very annoyed, as he was carrying Naruto's stuff.

"Come on Naruto, we have to put your stuff in my room."

"Ok, open the door." Hana was dumbfounded.

"Wait, what's happening here?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Naruto is going to spend the holiday with us."

"Wait-"

"Hurry up Naruto, let's go before she starts the twenty questions." Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran to Kiba's room.

"Kiba, you never told me about this." Hana started to chase them around the house.

"Naruto, run into the closet." As they hid in the closet and Hana gave up trying to find them, they snuck upstairs into Kiba's room.

"That was close." Naruto closed the door behind him, (after making sure it was unlocked) and laid on the bed beside Kiba

"Yeah, it sure was." Both teenagers were panting from trying to outrun Hana.

"I personally think your house is too big."

"You get used to it."

"So, I'll unpack my stuff while you go explain to your family why I'm here, ok."

"No, remember what my mom said. **'I do want to hear, from both of you, why he should stay.'** We'll be back in less than an hour. Hopefully, they won't be pretty dumb like last time I tried to let someone stay over." Somewhere from downstairs, a voice hollered back up at Kiba.

"I heard that Kiba."

"Sorry mom." Kiba turned to Naruto and said, "we'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok."

* * *

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"Mom, Hana, sit at the table."

"Why what's the matter little bro."

"You both said you wanted to get the full story about Naruto."

Both Hana and Tsume looked at Kiba and in unison said, "Yeah."

"Well here he is and he'll explain everything." I moved Naruto in front of me in order for them to focus on Naruto instead of me. Naruto looked back at me with an "Are you serious" face. I whispered to him a quick apology and took a seat.

"Umm, I guess I'll start with the fact that I did not want to go on a mission shoveling snow, or return lost pets. So I was sitting in my freezing apartment, talking with Kyuubi about-"

"Wait," Tsume interrupted, "your the nine- tails jinchuriki? You're way nicer then they say you are."

"Thanks. Anyways, I was talking to Kyuubi cause were really close now and he said to grab my blanket that I left here. So I come here and Kiba scares the living crap out of me."

"Sorry about that." I scratched my head and smirked.

"So we start looking for it when we find it were in Kiba's room and he asks if I want to stay here for Christmas."

"I only said that because you said you didn't have anybody to spend it with, you were going to stay by yourself!"

"Kiba," Tsume interrupted, "would you like to finish the story?" I immediately shut up and let Naruto finish talking.

"Well, that's about everything. So what do you think?" Tsume and Hana looked at each other and nodded, which meant only one thing.

"Of course you can stay Naruto! We'll be glad to have you here. Besides, you'll want to stay forever once you taste Hana's cooking."

"Kiba, is it really that good?" Naruto looked at me with pleading eyes, desperately trying to pry information out of me.

"Yeah it's that good."

"Is it better than ramen?"

"Probably not. Come on we have to go unpack your stuff. Thanks mom and sis."

* * *

**Back in Kiba's room**

"Hey Naruto, I'm really sorry." Naruto turned around and looked at Kiba.

"For what?"

"For everything I've done to you in these past years."

"Come on Kiba, you and I both know I can take a lot more than a little friendly criticism."

"Yeah, I know that, but still... I think I could have showed my friendship towards you in a more... friendlier way. Besides that, I-"

"Kiba. I think this was the best way you could have showed me friendship. We've become closer because you acted differently than the rest of the group. They were all sympathetic, except Sasuke, but look where that got me with him."

Kiba's face darkened and he sighed. He knew that Naruto was still being tormented by the loss of his rival and best friend, and yet, he was beginning to act the same way as Sasuke did. He didn't realize how much that must have hurt Naruto, seeing one of his friends acting like the one who betrayed his friendship. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that you're acting this way."

"But it is, Naruto. Remember what I said, how Inuzuka's act in their own way. Well, I've decided to turn the path I'm traveling on, and seek a new light."

Naruto started crying, which is something he prohibited to happen in front of others, but he couldn't control the tears that were slowly rolling off his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the flow, so, acting upon impulse, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist.

Kiba didn't pull away. Instead, he hugged the arms tighter around him, and grasped a hold on Naruto's chin. As he tilted it up to look at his face, he began to lean closer to Naruto. Within mere inches from Naruto's lips, he waited for the blond to make the last push into a new phase of their friendship.

"Kiba, I- I don't understand. Are you playing another game with Sakura? Or is this what you really want?" Deep down inside, both males had a secret attraction towards the other. Naruto hoped that Kiba would just capture his lips in an eternal war of cat and mouse. He hoped that one day, that with Kiba's help, he could forget about Sasuke for good.

"This is what I want for us." Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto, not lustfully, not just for fun, but as love.

Naruto immediately kissed back and pushed the taller male unto the bed, where they cuddled until falling asleep in each other's arms. The bright orange blanket was totally forgotten.

Hana walked upstairs into Kiba's room and opened the unlocked door to reveal the two boys. Her face immediately grew into a smirk. She took out her phone and took multiple pictures. "MOM!"

"What is it Hana?"

"You owe me $75.00!"

"How? What did we bet on this time. IS it the the- ohh, never mind."

"Yup! Its official. Kiba's gay!"


End file.
